unforgotten love
by freaker
Summary: AU. it's about Satine and Christian. Read it to find out. They dont' know each other at first. Chapter 3 updated
1. worlds apart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Let alone this.  
  
He had never exactly fit in the world. He had always lived life in his head. He hardly came out of his daydream. To others it was a weird thing, but to him… Well he thought it was weird too. He knew that he wasn't like the others. The things he felt they were too pure, too violent to describe. He loved. He loved. He had never met her, never knew her name, but he knew that he loved someone. She was out there, and perhaps someday they would meet.  
  
Everything about him was poetic. His voice. When he spoke, however few words, it dripped of poetry and song. Nobody saw ever saw him without a pen and paper. Nobody ever saw what he wrote in the piece of paper.  
  
All the girls who knew him, or knew about him, where curious to say the least. They all talked endlessly about the boy with dreamy eyes. With the perfect smile they seldom ever saw, those who have where a lucky few.  
  
He was also lonely. He waited endlessly for his love, and did not know when she would come. He felt violently and sometimes it would show. Never in the public's eye, but alone, in his large and empty bedroom. He would sob. He would cry for the love he felt, he cried for the love he couldn't seem to find.  
  
* * * * * * * ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
She looked at her surroundings. Another city, this one looked as boring as the last.  
  
She had always fit in so marvelously everywhere she went. She had always been accepted. Instantly popular. At least when it came to boys. The girls didn't know what to think of her. They had of course hated her a little out of spite. They had all been jealous of her flawless beauty and her flawless soprano. Oh yes, the girl could shatter glass if she wanted to with that voice, but apparently she preferred breaking hearts.  
  
But there was also something unworldly about this girl. From time to time, her eyes would glaze over, and she would be in another world. It would be hours before her daydream would stop, and in the end she was always sad.  
  
The girl seldom showed her true self to anyone. She never showed how lonely she was. How much she longed to meet the man. Because she had been born with a feeling of being in love. She knew that he was out there somewhere, and someday they would meet. And she would never have to pretend anymore.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Well what do you guys think? I thought it was about time to post a Moulin story. I love the movie so much. 


	2. legends collide

Disclaimer: I do not own the Moulin.  
  
"Chwistian," a voice beckoned me to wake up. I didn't want to, this time I was so sure that I would finally see her face. She was always shrouded in smoke when I dreamt. Always.  
  
I struggled to stay in deep slumber, but the voice called to me once more.  
  
"Chwistian"  
  
Sighing I finally decided it was indeed time to get up. The girl had once more fled from me. I open my eyes, and there was my friend, Toulouse. Yes I know, it's quite and extraordinary name isn't it?  
  
"What are you doing here so early Toulouse?" I asked him getting up.  
  
"Come on. Satie needs your help with one song."  
  
I sighed. I went to my bathroom closing him out.  
  
"Toulouse you know I never write for the public." I explained.  
  
Toulouse was my one true friend in this world. Him and I were a sort of kindred spirit.  
  
He was part of my world. Of course I had other acquaintances, like the Argent, Satie and the Doc. (That's their names, truly I am not kidding). But I had never let them into anything, they were mere acquaintances.  
  
Toulouse however knew everything about me.  
  
"Chwistian, we really need your help. Just this once my fwiend for me?" he begged against the door.  
  
I opened my door. And looked at my short friend.  
  
"Only this once." I finally said.  
  
"Oh thwank you Chwistian!" he exclaimed kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"It's alright Toulouse." I said walking out the door. "Do you know if they've decided on a lead yet?" I asked him.  
  
"Well rumor is there's a new girl in school. She's supposed to be really good. We don't know yet."  
  
"Well if I'm going to be writing for this show. I would like to have a say in the actress."  
  
"Of course. We were so despewate to have you write this time, that the others have agreed to let you do whatever you want."  
  
"Is my reputation that bad Toulouse?" Christian asked his friend grinning.  
  
"Oh much worse Chwistian. Around Julliard, you are the legend." He said giving me a toothy smile.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Satine, you will not believe this!"  
  
"What?" I asked my friend Harry.  
  
"Christian is writing for the play!"  
  
"Who's he?"  
  
My new friend gaped at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Christian is the most elusive, and greatest talent this school has!" he said.  
  
"And he's writing for the play?"  
  
"Yes! This has never happened before. Everybody's talking about it."  
  
"Well, I'll just have to meet him myself." I said.  
  
"Oh Satine you have to make this play. You just have to. If you do you're set for life. Anything Christian touches turns to absolute gold."  
  
"If no ones ever seen his works, how do you guys know?"  
  
"Because he's won every single competion he's ever entered. And he's ranked as number one in all his classes. Believe me Satine. Christian is the real deal."  
  
Christian. I thought. What a lovely name.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
I was walking out of an art store, where I just bought a new notebook. I needed these special kinds you see. I couldn't stand writing in anything else but the Underwood. That's the brand. Anyway I was just steeping out when I collided with someone. I hadn't even seen anyone there.  
  
"Oh sorry Satine." I blurted without thinking.  
  
"It's alright Christian." A voice answered back.  
  
Then we both looked up. Our eyes met and my whole world went blank.  
  
How had she known my name? Hell, how did I know hers? I'd never seen her before.  
  
But at the moment our bodies had met, I seemed to recognize it.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
I looked at him. He was so handsome I couldn't bear to look for more than a few seconds. I directed my gaze elsewhere. What was wrong with me? This had never happened; usually it was I doing all the charming. I shook my head. The collision must have done something to my head.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said simply, and gave him a smile. I walked away still wondering why I had known his name, and he mine.  
  
1 How wonderful life is now you're in the world…  
  
*****Well there's another one for you guys. I still need to know what you think. Is it too unoriginal? By the way I just want to thank Brown Eyes who inspired me, when she wrote a review for one of my stories. No one ever notices that one so thanks for noticing it. 


	3. auditions

Disclaimer: I don't own The Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Ok well why don't we start first with this song?" Christian asked Satie.  
  
Satie looked at him smiling.  
  
"Well we can't figure out the beat that goes with that one yet." He explained.  
  
Christian sighed looking at the page more intently.  
  
The hills are animated with, the euphonious symphony of descant...one line said.  
  
He winced. That was a pretty bad line. Although he could never tell Satie that.  
  
He sighed and bit his lip in deep thought. What could they possibly replace that with?  
  
"The hills are alive with the sound of music." He sang softly.  
  
Satie, Toulouse, the Doc, and Argentinean came closer to him.  
  
"The hills are alive with the sound of music. I love it!" exclaimed the Argentinean.  
  
"With songs they have sung for a thousand years." Continued Christian now on a roll.  
  
"Incandifuwous." Exclaimed Toulouse.  
  
The bohemians. As everyone in the school called them each took a glass of wine and toasted to the minor achievement in advancing their play.  
  
They were sitting on they usual spot at the end of the cafeteria, working furiously on the play. The auditions would be held that night, and not one of the scenes were completed.  
  
"So what happens next?" asked Toulouse.  
  
"Well…"  
  
But suddenly there was a loud cry.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Harry had assured me that the infamous Christian would be sitting at the café that afternoon. And so with his help I devised a plan to make sure I would indeed get the lead role. I had come too far, to waste my time in Julliard. There had been too many sacrifices.  
  
I sighed. Showtime. Harry gave me a wink as he turned the lights of in the café.  
  
"The French are glad to die for love…" I was now standing in the entrance and Harry had miraculously placed a spotlight on me.  
  
"But I prefer a man who lives and gives expensive jewels." The boys in the room hooted. I knew they would get a kick out of this.  
  
I started dancing around the room knowing full well that Christian was somewhere in the dark. I could feel his presence.  
  
"A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
  
but diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
  
on your humble flat... Or help you feed your cat (meow) pussycat  
  
Men grow cold as girls grow old,  
  
and we all lose our charms in the end  
  
But square cut or pear shaped,  
  
these rocks don't lose their shapes  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
Tiffany!"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
I looked at her. It was the same girl from the art store. The one I had bumped into.  
  
The one I had thought about all afternoon. I held my breath as she started to sing.  
  
It was too much.  
  
"Who is she…" I asked Toulouse, not taking my eyes of the girl.  
  
"Her name is Satine. She's just moved here a week ago. Apparently and aspiring actress. And a good one at that." He said.  
  
"A sparkling diamond." I whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As I continued my number I was beginning to get impatient I had to see him.  
  
I strutted over to Harry and motioned for him to come over. I naturally made it look like part of the act.  
  
"Is the he here Harry?" I asked smiling at the boys.  
  
"Yes, of course." He answered.  
  
I turned to him dancing.  
  
"Where is he?" I asked frantically.  
  
Harry looked around for a moment.  
  
"He's the one Toulouse is shaking his hanky at." He said.  
  
I looked for Toulouse. I knew who he was since it was hard not to notice. He was the shortest boy in all of Julliard, but the most talented artist as well. He was laughing and shaking a hanky at the one sitting next to him.  
  
I gasped as my eyes fell on Christian. It was the same boy I bumped into at the art store. The one I ran away from. Our eyes met, and he shyly looked away.  
  
Somewhere inside me I smiled, as I was reminded of how shy he was.  
  
Wait a minute! What am I thinking? I don't even know him.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked Harry.  
  
"Let me peek..."  
  
"That's the one chickpea." He confirmed.  
  
I smiled once more.  
  
"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" I sang once more.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"She's wery beautiful isn't she?" asked Toulouse.  
  
I barely heard him but I nodded my head in agreement. She was more than beautiful…  
  
I heard Toulouse shuffling next to me. I looked at him. He was up to something.  
  
"What is it Toulouse?" I asked.  
  
"I've arranged a private meeting with you and mademoiselle Satine." He confessed.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Totally alone."  
  
"Alone?" I repeated nervously. What had Toulouse gotten me into now?  
  
* * * **  
  
"Satine. Listen I've gotten a favor from that loon Toulouse. Christian is expecting you, you can give him a private audition."  
  
I looked at Harry. A private audition. Great. Christian was like all the others after all.  
  
I kept the smile plastered on my face. I looked at Harry. I might as well do it.  
  
"What's his type?" I asked. " Wilting flower, bright and bubbly or smoldering  
  
temptress."  
  
He glanced at Christian.  
  
"I'd say smoldering temptress."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses. Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" I finished the song and went to Christian's table.  
  
"I believe you were expecting me." I whispered as seductively as I could manage, overtaken with how beautiful he was.  
  
He looked extremely embarrassed and awkward.  
  
"Yes." He managed to say in a whisper.  
  
I smiled. Maybe getting this thing done wouldn't be as bad as I thought.  
  
I turned to the other boys in the room.  
  
"I'm afraid it's ladies choice." I announced and took Christian hand pulling him away.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
As soon as we were outside I managed to find m voice once more.  
  
"So wonderful of you to take an interest in our little show." I said knowing full well that everyone wanted to be in it.  
  
"Sounds very exciting, I'd be delighted to be involved." She said sincerely.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Assuming you like what I do of course." She replied giving me a shy smile.  
  
I almost forgot to breath.  
  
"I'm sure I will." I assured her in a whisper. Personally I was sure she would be perfect for the lead role. "Toulouse thought we might be able to do it in private." I said, reminding her that she still has to audition.  
  
I saw her wince a little, but in a second it disappeared and she smiled once more.  
  
"Did he?"  
  
"Yes you know… A private poetry reading…" I said explaining.  
  
* *******  
  
A poetry reading? Is that what they called it in Julliard?  
  
I smiled at him. Obviously he was really embarrassed about the whole thing. It was probably his first time. If the rumors were true about his shyness.  
  
"Oh... hmm... a poetry reading? Oooh, I love a little poetry after supper!" I assured him smiling.  
  
I gave a little laugh to lighten the mood.  
  
"Come on." I said pulling him towards my car. "My apartments the best place, for poetry readings." I said giggling.  
  
  
  
****** what do you think? 


End file.
